La Dormeuse du Val
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: Il la regarde avec attention. Avec amour. Avec envie. Les seuls instants de son existence où il est véritablement heureux sont ceux qu'ils passent ensemble. Parfois à rire, parfois sans rien dire. Comme maintenant. Le silence leur suffit, le silence lui suffit. Plus éloquent qu'un long et vain discours.


**La Dormeuse Du Val**

 **Non non vous ne rêvez pas ! Je poste bien un OS, c'est un miracle ! Après des mois d'incapacité totale à écrire, un simple petit défi proposé par Elodie Gros a subitement réveillé quelque chose en moi et à deux heures du matin, je me suis relevée du lit pour écrire ces quelques pages. Il est actuellement 3h36, je viens de terminer et… BON SANG ça fait du bien d'écrire à nouveau. Même si c'est un OS et même s'il est très court. Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Attention, ce n'est pas très joyeux, voire même pas du tout, ahah. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois depuis des années que je publie un OS non-humoristique. Une fois n'est pas coutume ! Bonne lecture en attendant le premier chapitre de « Nos Corps à la Dérive » (dont la publication se précise de plus en plus) !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J. .**

.

Il la regarde avec attention. Avec amour. Avec envie.

Les seuls instants de son existence où il est véritablement heureux sont ceux qu'ils passent ensemble. Parfois à rire, parfois sans rien dire. Comme maintenant. Le silence leur suffit, le silence _lui_ suffit. Plus éloquent qu'un long et vain discours.

Il sourit. Elle est tellement belle. Ses boucles brunes auréolent son doux visage et se mêlent à la mousse verte et aux feuilles mortes qui recouvrent le sol. Sa tête repose doucement sur un côté et elle le regarde. Il y a tant d'amour dans ses yeux. Tant de passion. Et de la gratitude aussi.

Elle est belle. Son Hermione.

Draco s'étend auprès d'elle et il entremêle leurs doigts quelque peu engourdis par la fraîcheur de ce matin d'automne. Il pourrait rester éternellement ainsi, immobile, à respirer son odeur, à caresser la paume de sa main du bout des doigts, à effleurer son épaule tout en la dévorant des yeux. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire combien il est chanceux. Qu'elle l'ait choisi, lui. Lui entre tous.

 _« Draco, il faut qu'on parle… »_

Il tressaille. Voilà une phrase, un souvenir, auquel il refuse de penser pour le moment. Il est là, avec Hermione, et c'est vers elle et elle seule que son attention doit être dirigée. Elle est la seule chose qui compte. Hier. Aujourd'hui. Et pour toujours. Pourtant cette petite phrase prononcée un peu plus tôt se répète inlassablement sous sa boîte crânienne, parfois chuchotée, parfois fredonnée, parfois littéralement hurlée… son subconscient ne lui laisse aucun répit. Son cerveau veut qu'il y repense, qu'il revoie la scène. Mais c'est hors de question. Ça gâcherait l'instant. Cet instant si précieux avec son Hermione.

Après la chute de Voldemort, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ne lui demandez pas comment ni pourquoi, il serait incapable de répondre. Le fait est qu'ils avaient instauré une trêve. Une trêve qui s'était changée en amitié. Puis, très vite, en beaucoup plus que ça.

 _« Je t'aime, Draco… »_

Trois mots. Trois petits mots qui l'avaient plus rempli de bonheur que n'importe quoi d'autre sur Terre. Lui, Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, ne méritait pas d'être aimé. Toutefois, Hermione Granger ne semblait pas être au courant de cette règle. Contre toute attente, elle lui avait accordé son amour. Encore aujourd'hui, plus de trois ans après, il considérait encore cette déclaration comme un miracle. Une preuve que les dieux existaient.

 _« Draco, il faut qu'on parle… »_

Encore cette rengaine. Il serre les poings, les paupières, bien décidé à faire taire cette petite voix narquoise dans sa tête. Elle le nargue, le torture. Il a bien mieux à faire en ce moment que de penser à ça ! Il a Hermione. C'est sur ça qu'il doit se concentrer et rien d'autre. Les cheveux d'Hermione près de sa joue, les doigts d'Hermione entre les siens. Les lèvres d'Hermione qu'il embrasse de temps à autre. Elle sourit.

Oh bien sûr, ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, comme tous les couples qui se respectent. Weasley était parfois venu y mettre son grain de sel, persuadé qu'il avait encore une chance de récupérer son amour d'adolescence. Mais Hermione n'aimait pas Weasley. Elle l'aimait, lui, Draco Malfoy. Elle l'avait dit, l'avait juré. Weasley ne pouvait rien contre ça.

Pas même lorsqu'elle était partie. Pour « faire une pause », comme elle avait dit. Prendre du recul. Respirer un peu. Il comprenait. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se montrer un peu trop exigeant, trop perturbé aussi. Mais n'était-ce pas normal, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant la guerre ? Bien sûr que si. Hermione le savait. Il l'avait donc laissée faire son « break ». Respirer. Elle reviendrait forcément.

Forcément.

 _« C'est moi… »_

Et elle était revenue quelques mois plus tard. De longs mois pendant lesquels il s'était senti mourir, littéralement rongé par son absence mais s'accrochant toujours au mince espoir de la voir repasser le seuil de leur appartement. Ce jour avait fini par arriver. _« C'est moi… »_ Bien sûr que c'est _toi_. Qui d'autre ?

 _« Draco, il faut qu'on p-_

Draco se retourne vivement, écrasant la bande de mousse verte qui les sépare pour se mettre sur le ventre et la regarder de haut. S'il la regarde, il n'y pensera plus. S'il la regarde, il oubliera. Délicatement, sa main droite vient caresser la joue d'Hermione, mais alors qu'il croit son combat mental terminé, la phrase maudite réapparaît, toujours plus puissante, toujours plus bruyante, relayée à l'infini par les millions de synapses de son cerveau. Et l'information tourne en boucle, encore et encore. De plus en plus intense. Et alors il n'a plus d'autre solution que d'y penser.

 _« Draco, il faut qu'on parle… »_

 _Nerveux, il déporte le poids de son corps sur sa jambe gauche et enfouit les mains dans ses poches. Il ne répond pas. Il savoure l'instant, car il sait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire. Elle veut revenir auprès de lui, recoller les morceaux après ce second « break » de onze mois. Elle veut lui dire qu'elle l'aime toujours. A quoi cela rimerait de lui donner rendez-vous ici, si ce n'était pas pour lui déclarer à nouveau sa flamme ? Ici, sur la rive du Lac Noir à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, à l'endroit même où ils ont échangé leur premier baiser des années plus tôt ?_

 _« Je ne reviendrai pas. »_

 _Qu'a-t-elle dit ? C'est impossible. Il a dû mal entendre. Elle ne peut pas avoir dit cela. Il doit forcément devenir fou. Ou bien il est en passe de le devenir._

 _« Que… qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »_

 _Sa voix semble sourde et étouffée à ses oreilles, comme s'il s'entendait parler à travers une épaisse couche de coton. Il sent une décharge d'adrénaline parcourir tout son corps, fourmiller dans ses doigts et décupler son rythme cardiaque. Si fort que son cœur pulse furieusement dans ses tympans, atténuant encore les bruits environnants. Il doit se calmer. Immédiatement. Sinon, il risquerait de mal entendre la phrase qu'il lui a demandé de répéter._

 _« Je ne reviendrai pas. »_

 _Cette fois, il l'a bel et bien entendue. Net et clair, mon capitaine. Reçu cinq sur cinq. Seulement maintenant, ce n'est plus juste son cœur qui s'affole, mais son cerveau aussi. Des millions de questions se bousculent à la commissure de ses lèvres, dans un désordre total et il ne sait pas laquelle choisir pour commencer. Cependant, il faut bien un début à tout et après avoir balbutié un nombre effarant de syllabes sans queue ni tête, il finit par éructer :_

 _« C'est Weasley, pas vrai ? »_

 _Elle ne répond pas. Pas verbalement du moins, mais ses sourcils qui se froncent et ce rictus coupable sur ses lèvres lui disent tout ce qu'il veut savoir. Il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et les agrippe de toutes ses forces. La douleur dans son cuir chevelu semble quelque peu atténuer celle qui dévore sa poitrine. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Son cœur est en train de se briser en mille morceaux et il pourra tirer sur tous les cheveux de la Création sans que cela n'y change quoi que ce soit._

 _« Ron n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est mon choix. Ma décision. »_

 _Foutaises. Foutaises. Foutaises. « FOUTAISES ! » Celui-là, il l'a dit à haute voix et il la voit sursauter et serrer de toutes ses forces un pan de sa petite veste. Bien sûr que Weasley a quelque chose à y voir. C'est sûrement lui qui lui a retourné le cerveau, qui l'a convaincue de l'abandonner. Ce salopard n'a jamais supporté de se faire piquer sa copine par un Serpentard, voilà le problème ! Si seulement il pouvait persuader Hermione de lui laisser une dernière chance, elle se souviendrait à quel point ils étaient heureux ensemble. Elle se souviendrait combien elle l'aimait. Et elle ne partirait plus._

 _« Je… je ne suis pas là pour te demander ton avis, Draco… Simplement pour t'avertir. Refais ta vie. Oublie-moi… Tu mérites mieux que ça. »_

 _C'est la goutte d'eau. Qui est-elle pour juger de ce que Draco Malfoy mérite ou non ? Il n'y a que Draco Malfoy qui soit capable de déterminer ce qui est bon pour lui et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Et elle est tout ce qu'il y a de bon en lui. Sans elle… il n'est plus rien. Elle le sait. Il est persuadé qu'elle le sait. Alors, pourquoi lui faire subir ça… ?_

 _« Hermione, je-_

 _« Je voulais juste te le dire… » Il rêve où ce sont des sanglots qu'il perçoit dans sa voix ? Si elle pleure, cela signifie qu'elle tient encore à lui, non ? Il fait quelques pas dans sa direction mais elle recule._

 _« Menteuse… » Il sourit, de ce sourire narquois qui l'avait tant fait rire et enrager dans le temps. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne rit pas, n'enrage pas. Encore un pas en arrière. « Si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu m'aurais envoyé un hibou. Ou tu te serais contentée de rester dans le trou quelconque où tu avais disparu ces onze derniers mois… Mais tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de me déplacer. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. »_

 _Elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. « Tu te trompes. Je voulais… j'espérais qu'on pourrait terminer ce qu'il y a eu entre nous… proprement. Comme des adultes. Par respect pour toi, je voulais te le dire en face. » Elle le regarde, son regard de glace est rivé sur elle. Il a l'air d'un fou, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et sa chemise froissée. « Je… j'ai eu tort. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de venir, excuse-moi. »_

 _Elle se détourne, prête à partir._

 _« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus. »_

 _Elle arrête son geste et lui lance un regard empreint de tristesse. « Draco… »_

 _« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus et je te laisserai partir. »_

 _Le silence retombe aux abords du Lac Noir. Elle sait ce qu'il veut entendre. Elle sait qu'il la croit incapable de prononcer les mots fatidiques. Pourtant, elle est prête. Dire qu'elle ne l'aime plus du tout serait un mensonge, elle a toujours beaucoup d'affection pour lui, mais leur relation a changé. L'amour est mort en ce qui la concerne. Il y a trop de souffrance, trop de non-dits entre eux. Leur passion s'est changée en un nuage toxique qui l'a peu à peu étouffée et elle refuse de replonger dedans. Alors s'il faut mentir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, pour son bien, pour que tout se termine enfin…_

 _« Je ne t'aime plus. »_

 _Elle lit dans son regard que ce n'était clairement pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Le visage du jeune homme se décompose et elle sent ses propres jambes s'animer pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette coquille vide et brisée qu'est devenu Draco Malfoy en l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est mieux comme ça. S'il la déteste, il surmontera plus vite leur rupture._

 _« Tu mens ! Hermione, dis-moi la vérité ! »_

 _C'est la vérité, pense-t-elle. Mais manifestement, les mots ne suffisent pas. C'est malheureusement toujours le problème avec lui : il ne juge que par les actes concrets, les paroles lui passent au-dessus comme une nuée de moineaux en vol. Alors elle décide de jouer sa dernière carte. Celle de la vérité nue, crue, violente et assassine._

 _« Ron m'a demandée en mariage. J'ai dit oui. »_

 _Il est soufflé. Il ne respire plus, ne bouge plus. Sa mâchoire inférieure pend mollement vers le bas et son regard est fixe. Hermione se hait d'avoir fait ça, mais sur le moment, elle a jugé que ce serait la meilleure option. Elle lui tourne le dos, s'éloigne. Lève presque les yeux au ciel de désespoir en entendant les pieds de Draco déranger les feuilles mortes pour lui emboîter le pas._

 _Il n'a aucune idée de la façon dont cette grosse pierre humide est arrivée entre ses doigts. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'après lui avoir dit qu'elle allait épouser Weasley, il s'est élancé à sa suite pour la retenir. La roche dans sa main lui entaille la peau, tant il la serre fort. Sans réaliser ce qu'il fait, le bras, la main et la lourde pierre qu'elle tient, s'abattent avec un bruit mat sur l'arrière du crâne d'Hermione, soulevant ses boucles brunes sous l'impact. Son corps parfait s'effondre sur le sol et roule sur quelques mètres le long de la pente douce qui descend vers le lac. Avant de s'immobiliser, docile et enfin calme, sur un tapis de mousse tendre et couverte de rosée._

Il la regarde avec attention. Avec amour. Avec envie.

Les seuls instants de son existence où il est véritablement heureux sont ceux qu'ils passent ensemble. Parfois à rire, parfois sans rien dire. Comme maintenant. Le silence leur suffit, le silence lui suffit. Plus éloquent qu'un long et vain discours.

Il sourit. Elle est tellement belle. Ses boucles brunes auréolent son doux visage et se mêlent à la mousse verte et aux feuilles mortes qui recouvrent le sol. Sa tête repose doucement sur un côté et elle le regarde. Il y a tant de tristesse dans ses yeux. Tant de colère. Et le vide profond de la mort aussi.

Elle est belle. _Son Hermione_.

Draco s'étend auprès d'elle et il entremêle leurs doigts quelque peu engourdis par la fraîcheur de ce matin d'automne. Il pourrait rester éternellement ainsi, immobile, à respirer son odeur, à caresser la paume de sa main du bout des doigts, à effleurer son épaule tout en la dévorant des yeux. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire combien il est chanceux. Qu'elle l'ait choisi, lui. Lui entre tous. Pour l'éternité.

Il se retourne vivement, écrasant la bande de mousse verte qui les sépare pour se mettre sur le ventre et la regarder de haut. S'il la regarde, il n'y pensera plus. S'il la regarde, il oubliera qu'il l'a tuée. Délicatement, sa main droite vient caresser la joue encore tiède.

Elle est belle.

Son Hermione.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Je remercie encore mille fois Elodie pour la photo-défi qui a inspiré cet OS (et ruiné ma nuit, vu qu'il est maintenant 4h du matin ahah Je ne t'en veux pas, car tu m'as littéralement débloqué le cerveau !). J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme d'habitude dans vos reviews ou sur ma page Facebook ou sur Twitter !  
J'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour ma prochaine fiction en 2016 et en attendant, je vous fais d'énôôôrmes bisous. A très vite !**

 **Xérès**


End file.
